


What Says The Rose?

by Ciesa_wiie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Romance, Rose - Freeform, Valentine's Day, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciesa_wiie/pseuds/Ciesa_wiie
Summary: This is a very short Valentine's story about what Adrien does when he stops denying his feelings for Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	What Says The Rose?

My shoes trampled through the gravel as I was on my way to her.  
I was so nervous that the thorns almost pressed into my palms, so hard that it began to bleed. There I was walking as a nervous wreck. The questions ran through my head. 

_What will she say?_

_Will she accept my rose?_

_My love for her?_

The rose was red as blood.  
Before I even noticed it had I reached her house. I stood in front of the door and hesitated a bit about whether I should ring the doorbell or not. But before I even got to press it, opened a boy on maybe the age of 18 the door? That was two years older than me, and it made my mind explode with questions. The first and most important one was:

_Did she already have a boyfriend?_

I answered my own question.

_Of course, she wanted a boy with experience._

_Why did I even get my hopes up?_

_I have zero experience._

_For God Sake, I haven’t even kissed anybody!_

The older boy only stared at me while I had the fight in my mind.  
His eyes met mine right before they followed down on the rose.  
He took two fingers op to his eyes and lead them over towards mine before he whispered:

“I’m watching you…” 

I felt a lump in my throat that I didn't even know I had collected and nodded.  
Suddenly he turned around and yelled: 

“Sis, you have a guest!”

That was when I took another look at him because why couldn’t I realize it was her brother before, it looked like an older boy version of Marinette. Dark blue hair and bluebell eyes. Maybe it was jealousy that took over me?

On other thought now it is it. She walked down the stairs and the most beautiful sight met me. She looked at me and asked a question I didn’t even hear. 

“Eh hello? Are you there?”

Asked she with a slight blush in the cheeks.  
I blushed, and my cheeks went crimson. I cleared my throat to give myself just a little bit of confidence.

“I um-I just wanted to ask you if you want to be my valentine?” 

I said the last part so fast that I couldn’t even hear it myself.  
I pressed my eyelids together as I stretched my arms with the rose as long as I could.  
Surprisingly she took the rose, and I slowly opened my left eye followed by my right eye. I looked down on the rose in her hands. Blood from the rose dropped down into them.  
My blood in her hands. Or was it her blood? 

_Ours?_

I got confident and leaned forward. A Cheshire smirk was forming, it was one of those I always gave Ladybug after she brushed off one of my compliments. Ladybug still had a special place in my heart, she would always have but I couldn't deny my feelings for Marinette anymore.  
After I stopped denying it, I started to fall more in love with her every day. It was like the more I got to know her the more I got to love about her. 

_Love_

That was the word.

That was the word I thought of when I saw her.

I whispered in her ear: _“What says the rose?"_

**Author's Note:**

> The rose symbolises answer in this story. When Adrien asks what the rose says he asks her if her answer is yes.


End file.
